


Hunger

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal addictions always beat those weak, mortal ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2015
> 
> Theme: Matters of the Heart  
> Prompt: Blood
> 
> Setting: Around the time of _Dead Things_ in BtVS season 6.

He always liked a good lie in.

The old crypt's set up for it now too.

Comfy bed in the basement. Booze, smokes and lighter on the bedside table. 

But these days, he's waking earlier every evening. 

Can't stay in bed. 

Too hungry.

Instead, he'll go watch the sunset through his cobweb curtains, willing the fucking thing to go down faster. 

By the time dusk rolls out its blue carpet and evil things creep out of their hidey-holes, he's half-starving.

He wants, he needs...

Where the buggering fuck _is_ she?

Turns out there's something this vampire craves more than blood.


End file.
